


In Another World

by whitecrossgirl



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on Tumblr, brotp and otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl
Summary: A range of AUs that were origianally posted on my Tumblr and ff.net accounts. Each one focuses on Hotch and Emily and will alternate between romantic and friendship based stories. Open to AU ideas.4. Wild West AU. She had been running for so long; maybe this small town would be another stop on the road. Or maybe she would find what she was looking for
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Ghost/Living Person AU

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So this is one I posted on my Tumblr a long time ago. I’m trying to get back into the swing of writing and using the fics I wrote ages ago to help get me into the swing of things. 
> 
> Ghost/Living Person AU

There was something off about the apartment. Maybe it was due to it not feeling like home. Or that it had been the latest in a very long list of difficult changes in their lives. They had needed a change after Haley’s death and even after selling the house and his apartment, this apartment had been an absolute steal. The large spacious apartment had an open kitchen/lounge and upstairs there were two bedrooms and a bathroom. The windows opened out to a beautiful view of DC. It was a place that far out of his price range however the realtor had been eager to sell and the price was not one he could turn down.

He had asked the realtor if there was a reason for the low price and the realtor had explained that several owners had bought and passed it back to the realtor’s company. He was assured that there was nothing structurally wrong with the apartment and Morgan had been around earlier today and fully examined the apartment. There was no damp, mould, dry rot or any physical reason for the apartment to be an issue for anyone. Aaron had decided it was better to not look a gift horse in the mouth. It was the best apartment he had seen, Jack loved it and anything that made his son smile was good enough for him. 

It was 3:27 am when he woke up, his instincts were telling him that something was wrong. He knew it was possible it was just the fact he wasn’t used to the new apartment but after what had happened, he couldn’t risk it not being a danger. Aaron slipped his gun from his top drawer and crept silently from his bedroom. His first check was of course Jack’s room but Jack was sleeping soundly in bed, possibly his first good night’s sleep since Haley’s death. Aaron checked the bathroom before he crept slowly down the stairs, gun raised, ready to defend himself and Jack.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Aaron almost fired at the sound of a woman’s voice. Through the darkness of the room and the light cast by the streetlights below, he could make out a woman’s silhouette against the window.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” Aaron asked, refusing to lower his gun. Someone had broken into his apartment while his son was sleeping upstairs. He was taking no chances.

“I live here.” The woman replied as she lifted her hand. A second later, the room was illuminated with light and Aaron saw the woman against the window. She was tall and pale with black hair that curled at her shoulders, she was dressed in a lilac shirt and jeans and was completely unfazed by the gun in her face.

“I live here, I bought this place. I suggest you leave before I have you arrested for breaking and entering.” Aaron said as the woman shook her head with a wry smile.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” The woman argued as she moved closer to Aaron who realised something. He could see through her. As the woman crossed the room, she suddenly vanished as if she was never there. Aaron waited a moment before he quickly checked the doors and windows were securely locked. Making a mental note to change the locks tomorrow, Aaron checked the rooms again for any sign of the woman before checking on Jack and returning to bed.

Maybe he was just seeing things. Not that he would tell anyone about that. However, it was also a good idea to get Garcia to look into the history of his new apartment. Just in case.

“As far as I can see, there’s no reason for your new place to be such a steal.” Garcia said to Aaron as she looked at her screen. “And you’re sure Morgan said there was no damage?”

“Said the place was like new.” Aaron replied, still not fully convinced that he hadn’t been hallucinating or dreaming what he had seen the night before.

“Well it just seems to have undergone a weird back and forth for the past five years between owners and the realtors.” Garcia read as Aaron looked at the screen again. That would explain the affordable price. 

“Who lived in it five years ago?” Aaron asked and with a few taps of a keyboard, Garcia’s screen filled with information about the apartment.

“In 2003, it was bought by an Ian Doyle who also named his fiancée Emily Prentiss in the contract and oh-“ Garcia trailed off as a report and a death certificate also appeared on the screen. “On March 7th 2004, EMTs were called to the apartment. She had fallen down the stairs and broken her neck. According to the report, Doyle was in bed when he heard a noise. Emily wasn’t in bed beside him and when he went onto the landing, he found her at the bottom of the stairs. His four year old son Declan was in the apartment at the time. Sir I’m sorry.”

“It’s OK.” Aaron replied, he had noted the similarities too and the timing was a little unnerving. However his attention was captured by the image of a smiling Emily Prentiss on the computer screen. That was her. That was the woman who had been in his apartment last night. Such a tragic death too, a tragic accident that could have been easily prevented. He would definitely tell Jack to be careful on the stairs and get a nightlight for the hallway. “Thank you Garcia.”

“Daddy!” Jack called excitedly as Aaron let himself into the apartment. Jack ran and hugged Aaron before relaying his day at preschool and his trip to the park with Jess. Jess smiled at Aaron as she looked around the apartment.

“I love your new place, Jack couldn’t stop talking about it.” Jess said and Aaron smiled, it was one of the benefits of the move; it had given Jack something good to focus on.

“I felt we needed somewhere with a fresh start. Somewhere with no bad memories.” Aaron said as Jess placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“I understand and she would too.” Jess said as Jack hugged her. “I’ll see you tomorrow Jack.”

“Thanks Jess,” Aaron said as he walked her to the door, their new arrangement had been helping both of them try and find a new balance and stability in their lives and it allowed Jack to bond with his aunt and understand that his mother really was gone.

“Is she gone?”

Aaron jumped and turned around. Jack was pressed against the wall, now looking nervous as he stared at the bottom of the stairs where Emily was standing.

“She is and I know who you are.” Aaron replied as he walked towards Jack who clung onto him. “You’re Emily Prentiss. You’re also scaring my son.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Emily replied sincerely to Jack. “You remind me of Declan.”

“Your fiancé’s son.” Aaron offered and Emily looked at him sharply.

“How do you know about him?” Emily asked. None of the previous intruders knew about Declan. They never even bothered to know who she was. 

“Like I said. I know what happened to you. I’m sorry.” Aaron explained as Jack looked at Emily and frowned at her.

“Why do you look funny?” Jack asked Emily who smiled as Aaron looked at him.

“Jack,” Aaron said as Emily laughed gently. That’s what she always liked about children, their blunt nature. Declan was the same, if he thought it then he said it.

“It’s OK, I look like this because I’m a ghost.” Emily explained before she looked at Aaron again. “So what do you know?”

“Jack, go and play.” Aaron said as Jack looked at him and ran off to play, understanding that this was an adult’s conversation. “I know you lived here with your fiancé and his son. I know that on March the 7th 2004, you fell down the stairs and broke your neck. It was a tragic accident.”

Emily looked at the stairs and shook her head. She remembered that night. How could she forget the night that she died? 

It was late. 

They had been arguing but arguing quietly as to not wake Declan. 

She had threatened to leave him. 

She had gone to get a drink. 

It was dark.

He had followed her. 

They had still been arguing at the top of the stairs. 

She had turned away and then…

His hand slammed into her back…

…and she fell.

“No. I didn’t fall.” Emily replied, had she been able to cry, she probably would have had tears slipping down her cheeks. Emily looked up to the top of the stairs again. She hadn’t gone up those stairs in the five years since. “He pushed me.”

“What happened afterwards?” Aaron asked, no arrest records turned up in Garcia’s check. The only police report claimed Emily’s death was an accidental death. There were no bruising in her post mortem to suggest any sign of foul play. However her body was covered in bumps and bruises along with her broken neck.

“He called the cops and played the role of the devastated fiancé. Nobody thought he was involved, he was too convincing. None of the neighbours heard anything because we argued quietly. I don’t know where he is now and I don’t care. He’ll get his in the end.” Emily replied darkly and looked at Aaron. “Before you ask, I don’t know why I stayed. Most tend to Pass On.”

“I understand.” Aaron said. “I just lost my ex-wife about six weeks ago, she was murdered in our old home by a serial killer. He had tried to kill me first but then he went after her and my son. I couldn’t get there in time.”

“That’s horrible,” Emily replied. “What happened to him?”

“I killed him.” Aaron replied simply and Emily nodded.

“Understandable. He would have killed your son.” Emily said, looking towards the living room where Jack was still playing. “He’s a sweet kid, I’ve been keeping an eye on him today.”

“Thanks I guess, you’re dead so you can’t harm him, can you?” Aaron asked and Emily shook her head. “Then your little light show last night?”

“That was just me trying to intimidate you. It usually works, most people who come here are quick to leave. You’re the only one who actually tried to talk to me. I guess you can stay.” Emily replied, it also helped that this new owner was more attractive than the previous ones. Plus he had a sweet son and she didn’t have the heart to force them out after what they had just been through.

“I should hope so. I do own the place.” Aaron quipped and Emily smiled at him. She could tell that he was the sort of person who didn’t crack jokes much.

“Well, considering I don’t eat and can’t make a mess, we should get on OK. Just don’t call the Ghostbusters.” Emily claimed and she and Aaron smiled at one another. Admittedly it was going to be a very strange living/dead arrangement but they could at least give it a shot.


	2. One Night Stand and Falling Pregnant AU

Two minutes had never dragged on for so long. Two minutes, one hundred and twenty seconds, a lifetime. Neither of them could take their eyes off the white plastic stick that held their whole future on a urine-stained strip. They couldn’t move and she definitely couldn’t speak. After ten seconds, (one minute and fifty seconds to go), he spoke.

“Whatever happens, you’re not alone.” Aaron said. They both knew the test was a mere formality, Emily could have written the book on symptoms in the past few weeks but it was the final confirmation they needed.

“I know,” Emily replied quietly, she didn’t want to tell him that she felt like her terrified fifteen year old self all over again. One stupid mistake on one night and she was this terrified mess.

“I mean it. If it’s negative then it’s negative. If it’s positive then whatever you decide to do, I’ll be with you.” Aaron said and he meant it. A one-off night of drunken passionate sex where they did what they wanted and nothing else mattered was always going to have consequences; it was that this was the biggest one. 

“Man enough to make a child, man enough to father one?” Emily quipped as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. She had to ask, she needed to be sure. “What if I wanted an abortion?”

“Then I would be at your side in the hospital. This is your body and your decision. I wouldn’t stop you if it was what you really wanted.” Aaron replied and Emily hugged him tightly. She knew he would have said that and she knew she couldn’t go through it again but she needed to hear him say it.

“Can we do this? We both work manic jobs, you have Jack, there’ll be so many questions and inquiries about whether we can still work together, we don’t know what the team will say; then there’s actually raising her.” Emily said and Aaron rubbed her back gently. They hadn’t asked for this to happen but they would figure it out.

“We will be able to work this out. We’re in this together. As for the BAU, as long as we can prove that we can still work together professionally then there won’t be a problem. The team will be supportive of our baby and Jack will be thrilled to be a big brother.” Aaron reassured Emily before he realised the last word Emily had said and smiled at her. “And ‘Her’? How do you know it’s a girl?”

“I don’t know, it just slipped out.” Emily replied as she glanced at her watch. “Two minutes.”

“Ready?” Aaron asked and Emily shook her head.

“No,” Emily admitted as Aaron took her hand and reached for the test with his other one. Emily opened her eyes and together she and Aaron looked at the test and looked at one another.

Positive.


	3. UnSub AU

“This is the third one in as many months.” Emily muttered as they looked at the scene of the next body they had found. Had it not been the frequency of the deaths and the fact that Garcia had already ID’d their victim through his extensive criminal record; then it would have been dismissed. Three victims, all with horrific criminal records who had been struck across the head and drowned in the river.

“He’s keeping to a steady pattern, able to make it initially seem like an accident and only targeting ones who evaded justice. We could be looking at someone in law enforcement.” Rossi suggested and Emily glanced around. It never did well for other cops to hear that particular comment.

“If these crimes made the papers, then it might be anyone. Whoever it is sees himself as a vigilante, avenging the victims. It might be more difficult to catch.” Emily replied as they left the scene. Unsubs like this were some of the cleverest ones they had to deal with. She hated the clever ones.

He hadn’t planned the one last night. It was one that he had been keeping a close watch on but hadn’t viewed as important enough. However when he had seen this one following a college girl, clearly heartbroken and talking loudly on her phone; he knew he had to intervene. He watched as the creature grabbed the poor young woman and tried to drag her into an alley nearby. Her screams of fear and pleas for help had called him to her. He didn’t even think of pulling the waste of space off of her and punching him across the temple; knocking him out cold. As the woman ran off, he glanced around and continued down the other end of the alley to get his car. He knew time would be brief. This wasn’t a planned one but one that clearly had needed to but one nonetheless. The streets were crawling with vermin like this. Vermin that escaped justice, that bribed their way to freedom or terrified their victims into recanting their statements or slipped through the system.

People said that two wrongs don’t make a right but those people were wrong. He did what he had to do. Because nobody else would.

“So what are your plans tonight?” JJ asked Emily as they left the BAU. It had been a long pointless day of trying to form any connections between the three victims. Aside from being convicted criminals who recently eluded justice, there was nothing and a whole possibility of reasons for them to have been killed.

“Try and forget about all of this. You?” Emily asked as JJ smiled wistfully.

“Date night with my boys.” JJ replied happily before she shot Emily a crafty look. “Maybe you should try and find someone too. Garcia’s already talking about setting up a dating profile for you.”

“Those sites are full of creeps. Besides, if she does then I am not afraid to pull rank on her.” Emily retorted with a smile. After all, she was the SSAIC and none of them knew that she was already seeing someone. She had met Aaron a few weeks ago and they had hit it off almost straight away. He was a lawyer and he was also smart, kind and charming and although he looked so serious, he actually had a wicked sense of humour. She had never expected to feel like this towards someone she barely knew but Aaron was just different. Both of them were private people but around one another, they felt comfortable enough to open up about thing; they talked, they laughed and although they were taking it slow, the attraction and sexual tension between them was amazing.

He possibly couldn’t be more perfect if she had made him up.

Aaron knocked on the door and smiled to himself as he heard Emily walk towards the door, clearly trip over her demon cat and curse before she opened the door and smiled at him. “Hi Emily.”

“Hi,” Emily replied, how was she getting butterflies simply by looking at him? She never got butterflies around men but one look at Aaron’s smiling face made her feel all giddy inside. What the hell was wrong with her? “How are you?”

“Fine thanks, how was work?” Aaron asked as he stepped into the apartment and Emily groaned.

“Long, difficult. We found another body today in the river. Head injury and drowned and no connection to the other two. It’s driving us mad.” Emily said as she rubbed her temples; it was like their case had slammed into a brick wall. There were no clues, no leads and no idea of what to do. Cases like this sucked.

“I don’t understand why you have to investigate the deaths of criminals.” Aaron muttered; it was the one spanner in the works with his relationship with Emily. He had feelings for her. She was smart, funny, charming and beautiful. He just had this connection with her that he had never had with anyone before. She was different, she was special and he was certain that he was falling for.

Emily was about to reply or ask Aaron to clarify what he had muttered when she thought about what he said. Why was she investigating the deaths of criminals? Although the media were aware of the deaths, the names and the fact the victims were criminals had not been released to the public. Because of the possibility that their unsub was in law enforcement, they had even ensured that only officers working the case knew the victims. Aaron worked as a prosecutor for a police department on the other side of DC. There was no way that he could know who the victims were unless…

But that was impossible…

He couldn’t be…

“Emily?” Aaron asked and Emily quickly masked her features as she turned and looked at the gentle smile on his face. Was it real or was it a lie too? How much of this, how much of Aaron was real and how much was just a smokescreen to hide who he really was. She didn’t know. Part of her didn’t want to know. Even though the truth was staring her right in the face.

Aaron Hotchner was their unsub. 

She was dating a cold-blooded murderer.

“Emily,” Aaron repeated, still looking concerned. Still with a gentle, supportive smile but she knew that there was evil under that mask. “What’s wrong?”


	4. Wild West AU

It was miles from anywhere, slap bang in the middle of the desert, cradled within a high valley with the sun beating down mercilessly on the gravelly ground. With one main street of stores, a saloon and a sheriff’s office, there wasn’t much that was remarkable about the town. It was the kind of place where people lived a quiet life. The kind of place where nothing exciting tended to happen. The kind of place she really needed to lay low for a while.

It also clearly was the kind of place where everyone knew everyone and the few people who were braving the heat cast strange looks at her as she dismounted her horse and tied Phoenix to a post by a water through. Phoenix gratefully began to drink the water as Emily looked around the town, contemplating which false name she would use this time. Every town she had stopped in, she had used a different name. Not that it mattered.

He still found her anyway.

“Can I hel-?”

Her pistol was under his chin before he could even finish his question. Although to his credit, the man who she currently had at gunpoint didn’t even look fazed. In fact, he almost looked bemused by the situation. If the slightly-eased frown on his face could be called bemused. Emily looked at him, noting the badge and hat before lowering her pistol.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to sneak up on a lady?” Emily asked bluntly as he raised an eyebrow at her. She had to admit, he was quite handsome, dark hair and eyes, dressed fairly casually in a loose shirt and trousers. It was only on a second glace that she noticed the golden badge on his chest. Sheriff. Oops.

“Didn’t yours teach you not to point a gun at a sheriff?” Aaron retorted as he looked at the woman standing before him. He had to admit, despite her pointing a gun at him, she was beautiful. Dark hair underneath her brimmed hat and he could make out her dark eyes through the shadows it cast across her face. They didn’t get many new faces in this town but there was something about her, it was like they had met before. He just didn’t recall where.

“She tried to teach me a lot of things. That was probably one of them.” Emily admitted, she hadn’t seen her family in a long time. These days, that was definitely a good thing. No point dragging anyone else into the absolute carnage that was her life.

“So who are you running from?” Aaron asked bluntly and Emily raised an eyebrow at him. He looked steadily back at her. “You wouldn’t have pulled that gun on me if you weren’t expecting someone to attack you. Besides, your accent tells me that you’re not from round these parts. So who are you running from?”

“Everybody. Nobody.” Emily replied vaguely. She had been doing this for a long time, nobody ever cared before and it was better that way. No more innocent blood needed to be shed because of her. She was better off alone. Even if she was about to bring hell to this town.

“Doesn’t sound like Nobody. Has to be Somebody to drag you all the way out here.” Aaron replied, she was becoming more interesting by the moment. And also from a professional point of view, he needed to know if there was going to be any danger or trouble in his town. He earned that gold badge on his chest for a reason.

“Maybe I’m fleein’ a horrible arranged marriage to an evil man who just wants me for ma Daddy’s money.” Emily quipped in an almost-perfect imitation of a Southern Belle, smiling as Aaron tried to hide the genuine smile that crossed his face. She had to admit, he was much more handsome when he smiled. When he smiled, she could tell he was a good man. Good men let their smile light up their whole face and eyes. Bad men let their smile show the true darkness within them.

“Really?” Aaron asked and Emily shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

“Well that’s for me to know and you to hopefully never have to find out. But don’t worry, I’m not a crook. Holding up banks or rustling cattle, it’s not my style.” Emily replied idly as she looked around the town. The few people who had watched her and Aaron’s initial reaction had already lost interest in them, which suited her to the ground.

“And how do I know that’s not your style. First thing you did was point a gun at me.” Aaron replied as Emily walked back over to Phoenix and stroked her nose gently.

“That wasn’t personal. I didn’t realise you were the Sheriff.” Emily said simply and smiled at him. “So go on, tell me what your guess is.”

Aaron looked at Emily, studying her from head to toe, taking in her body language, everything she had said and done and considered his opinion of her. “You’re someone who is afraid. You had a good upbringing but you hide it through your use of language and dialect. You don’t want anyone to know where you’re really from, possibly to protect your family despite a strained relationship with them. You act confident and carefree but you’re hypervigilant, always aware of your surroundings and ready to escape at a moment’s notice. You never give your name, at least not your real name until you’re asked it. You smile because it’s easier than admitting how afraid you really are, how alone you really are. You’re running from someone. Not the law because if you were, you would’ve put that bullet through my brain the moment you realised that I’m this town’s sheriff. I’d guess a man, you keep touching your neck where you have a slight bruise from a chain. I’d say a necklace, a necklace you ripped off or had ripped off not too long ago by whoever you’re running from and when you referenced the ‘evil man’, you looked afraid. He scares you and he’s been chasing you for a long time. You’re here because you’ve got nowhere else to go, you want to hide and try to hope that he’ll never find you. Even though you know he will. He always does.”

“Not for a lack of trying.” Emily stated. She didn’t want him to know how close to the truth he was. Everything, everything the sheriff had said was true. She had been running for so long but running was what kept her alive. Not that it was anyone’s business. Her actions were the result of choices she had made.

“Who is he? The man you’re afraid of?” Aaron asked and Emily looked at him. There was no way she was going to answer that one. Not that he would believe her anyway. “You can tell me.”

“I don’t know your name.” Emily replied. “Why would I give you someone else’s?”

“Because even if you don’t want to admit it, you need help and I can help you.” Aaron replied. “My name’s Aaron by the way.”

“Lauren.” Emily lied easily. It wasn’t really a lie. Lauren was the one who was doing the running. Emily just got forcibly dragged along. Lauren was a lie created to get her out of trouble. A lie that only got her into more and more trouble.

“OK Lauren, who are you running from?” Aaron tried again and Emily looked at him. He believed her lie easily enough. Maybe he would believe the truth.

“An angry Irishman who thinks I committed an unforgiveable crime that I didn’t do.” Emily replied and Aaron studied her for a moment. “And before you say anything, all the ‘An Irishman walks into a bar’ jokes already crossed my mind. He didn’t find them funny either.”

“So why can’t you prove you didn’t do it?” Aaron asked and Emily laughed in spite of her fears.

“Do you really think I’d be running the whole way across this country from one end to the other if I could do that? No, I’d have done that a long time ago and he probably would have killed me anyway.” Emily replied darkly. Ian was that kind of man. He’d put a bullet in her head for even thinking of causing all this trouble for him and for what he thought she’d done. Still it was a choice she made and one she probably would make all over again. No regrets. She stopped having those a long time ago.

“Well then I guess I better show you around town then.” Aaron suggested, causing Emily to look at him in surprise.

“And why would you do that? I’m not staying here.” Emily said and Aaron took a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow and look at her again. He could probably look at her forever and never get tired of it but that wouldn’t be helpful right now.

“Because, if this angry Irishman does show up, you’re going to need ammo, food and something to take with you. Besides, the rooms in Miss Penelope’s saloon are far more comfortable than the street. You’re in our town now, we’re not much but we do have a strange sense of loyalty towards people who come here. Good people anyway.” Aaron explained as he led Emily towards the saloon. She was still a bit uneasy about accepting his offer but he said the next thought she had just as she had it. “There’s no harm in staying for a little bit.”

“Just for a day or two, so I can get what I need.” Emily said. She wasn’t staying here forever, even if the residents did have this so-called ‘strange sense of loyalty’. She wasn’t worth that trouble and only fools trusted people. Especially people they didn’t know. Trust was just as deadly as a bullet as far as she was concerned and avoiding both was her top priority.

“Sure thing,” Aaron said, deciding not to point out that they both knew she was lying. Which reminded him as they walked into the saloon. “You never told me, what’s your real name?”

Emily smiled at him as she signalled the blonde woman behind the bar for two measures of whisky. Maybe she had underestimated this man even after everything else he had said about her. “It’s Emily.”


End file.
